


Wanting and Needing

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [78]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, pre-slash maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dangerous calm before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting and Needing

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #329 – Storm.  
>  (Renamed since originally posting as I'd used that title already for another thing XD)

There's a dangerous calm before the storm: tense, trembling, and waiting to snap. When Gene's patience gives, Sam gets what he's been begging for, and while there's always some regret, he cherishes the pain. Was he always a masochist? Has choosing the seventies revealed another long-hidden truth? He never _feels_ as much as when they're fighting, and it's always better when it escalate to fists.

He nurses his hurts in the privacy of his shitty flat, treasuring each aching bruise as though it's the sweetest of gifts. They're all he'll ever get, but that doesn't stop him from wanting more.


End file.
